


Daisuga Valentine's Day Special

by FangirlofMany9503



Series: Oneshots [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlofMany9503/pseuds/FangirlofMany9503
Summary: Once again, a oneshot I did for Valentine's Day 2019. Even if it's June, I hope y'all will still enjoy it!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784173
Kudos: 53





	Daisuga Valentine's Day Special

There was something different about the atmosphere of Karasuno High School that morning; Koushi Sugawara could feel it, but he couldn't quite figure out exactly what it was. It was cold, being mid-February, but that wasn't it. Suga couldn't get it out of his head, just a constant thought sitting there and driving him crazy. It lasted all through morning volleyball practice and all the way until lunch when he finally couldn't take the not knowing anymore.

"Is today a holiday or something?" He blurted out to his friends, Asahi Azumane and Daichi Sawamura as they say together eating during lunch. When they both gave him strange looks, he tried elaborating. "I mean, people are acting weird and it just...feels different, you know?"

They kept giving him the same look for several more seconds before Asahi let out a breathy laugh. "You seriously don't know?" Suga shook his head.

"Come on, just tell me already. This has been bugging me all day."

Asahi smiled and then tried to hide it using his hand. Daichi leaned over towards him. "It's Valentine's Day, Suga. You forgot about that?"

Suga blinked. Valentine's Day...of course! That explained why he hadn't remembered. He'd never really liked that particular holiday; too many bad experiences in the past. But instead of telling them that, he laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "Oh, was that what it was? I guess I've just been so busy with everything that's been going on lately that I forgot."

Daichi shook his head with a small, amused smile. "It's fine, Suga, don't worry about it. But maybe you should try getting more rest at night."

Suga nodded, turning back to his food and trying not to make any faces. "Yeah, sorry. I'll...I'll do that."

They clearly noticed something was still bothering him, but didn't say anything. And before they knew it, lunch was over and they all had to return to class. The rest of the day passed in a blur and suddenly it was already time for club activities.

He trudged across the campus to the club room to change. Kageyama and Hinata were still there, arguing over something Suga couldn't figure out. He changed out of his uniform into a regular old T-shirt and sweatpants and headed to the gym. Everyone else was already there. Nishinoya was talking to Tanaka while simultaneously helping Asahi stretch, Kiyoko and Yachi talked together near Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei and Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima stood talking together in the corner. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were next to the volleyballs.

"Suga, there you are!" He turned to see Daichi approaching him with a smile. "I was wondering when you'd show up. You ready for practice drills?"

Suga put a smile on his face and nodded. "Of course I am!"

"Great! Oh, and...uh, would you mind staying a little late after practice? There's something I want to talk to you about."

His smile dissolved into a confused frown. What could Daichi have to talk to him about? But instead of asking, he just nodded and returned his smile. "Sure."

"Awesome. Thanks, Suga." And with that he turned and jogged over to Coach and Sensei. Suga stood there for a few moments longer, lost in his thoughts before the door opened behind him again and Hinata and Kageyama spilled into the gym, falling over each other in their rush to get inside first.

Suga sighed, turning around and leaning over to look at them both. "If you keep racing each other like that, you'll end up getting hurt one of these days."

Kageyama huffed and rolled off of Hinata before they both got to their feet. Hinata just grinned. "Sorry, Suga!"

Suga rolled his eyes and jabbed them both sharply underneath the ribs. "Whatever, let's get going already! Practice is starting!"

The two first years immediately nodded and ran to join the rest of the team as Coach Ukai started their warm-up drills. Suga smiled at their antics and ran after them. Practice was just the same as it always was; Hinata and Kageyama competing, Tsukkishima teasing them and Yamaguchi silently backing him up, Daichi and Ukai chewing them out when they got too wild while everyone else watched.

Ukai called out that practice was over and Suga groaned, stretching his back. "That was great, everyone! See you guys on Monday!"

They all shouted responses before going their own ways. After the cleaning was done, Suga grabbed his clothes and headed for the club room to wash off and change. It was quiet in the club room since most everyone else was either already gone or still lingering in the gym. He turned on the water faucet and splashed cold water on his face. He thought back to Daichi's request from earlier and once again tried to figure out what he wanted to talk about.

It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the date, could it? They were both guys after all, and as far as Suga knew Daichi definitely wasn't gay. He'd never broached that type of subject, though, so how was he supposed to know for sure. Suga sighed, leaning with his head back against the wall. Thinking about all of this was giving him a headache.

He quickly headed for his space and took off his shirt and sweatpants. He pulled on a pair of jeans and was in the process of tugging his sweater over his head when there was a soft knock at the door and it came open. Suga smiled when he saw Daichi standing there, fixing his sweater and throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Hey, Daichi. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um...well," Daichi's face looked a little red, he was probably still winded from practice. He took a few steps closer to him, his face a mask of seriousness. Suga frowned. Something was off about that. Daichi looked nervous.

"You remember at lunch today, when you asked if it was a holiday?" He asked.

"Yeah, you had to tell me that today was Valentine's Day. Why?"

"Well..." He dug something out of his bag and slowly held it up. It was a small, heart-shaped box with a note taped to the top. Suga took it with a blank expression on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day?"

"Daichi...I..." Suga couldn't find words. The note taped on top of the box read, _I've liked you for a long time now, so would you please be my Valentine and go out with me?_

He managed to peel his eyes away from the note and saw that Daichi was a nervous mess. His face was the color of a fire hydrant, and he was looking everywhere except for Suga's eyes. "S-So?"

"I...I'm not sure what to say." He admitted.

Daichi's shoulders slumped. "Right...you don't feel the same, I guess. I'll just--" He turned to leave, but Suga quickly reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. His hand was trembling.

"Suga...?" Daichi breathed.

Suga swallowed back the lump forming in his throat and shakily lifted his gaze to meet with Daichi's. It was dark in the club room, but his eyes seemed to shine.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say."

Daichi pursed his lips. "I'm confused. Is this a rejection?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not, I swear! I'm just...surprised. I didn't think you were--"

"I'm not." Daichi shook his head. "I mean...I don't really know, but...you're the only person I think I've liked this way before."

"Oh," Suga's face was burning.

"You don't have to say yes. I don't want you to lie just to make me feel better."

"No, I...the truth is...I feel the same. It's just...well, back in middle school, I came out as gay to one of my friends and he...ended up telling the whole school. I was constantly made fun of for it. People called me names, left me rude, threatening notes, and some people even wet so far as to throw things at me in the hallways and such. It got so bad at one point that my mom had to pull me out and transfer me to a different school. I just don't want anything like that to happen, a-and if it were to happen to you, I don't--"

"That's why?" Daichi chuckled and reached over to grab Suga's hand, setting the box with the note down. "Suga, even if something like that did happen to either one of us, we can handle it. I know for a fact that all of our friends in the club will be supportive. I mean...most of them are dating someone of the same gender, too."

Suga met his eyes. They were warm, chocolate brown. He could have stared at them forever. "You think so?"

Daichi nodded "Of course. And if anybody tries anything, we'll step up and put those idiots in their place. So...what do you say?"

Suga smiled. "Well...in that case...I say yes. Yes, I'll go out with you, Daichi."

Daichi broke out into a huge grin and wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug strong enough to lift his feet from the floor. Suga laughed as Daichi was suddenly carrying all of his weight, a wide grin stretching across his face as he was set back on his feet.

"So, could I walk you home?" Daichi asked.

"Of course." Suga leaned over and pressed a short kiss to his cheek. "Let's go."


End file.
